Project Summary The Training and Dissemination Core of the Center for Engineering Complex Tissues (CECT, [sees-t]) will integrate research with education, training, and communications in the design, fabrication, characterization, and assessment of complex tissues that will pave the way towards therapeutic applications. The Training component of this Core will build a strong research and education team to train scientists in all stages of their career and education. To achieve these goals, the Core will incorporate a series of well-developed programs to help establish technologies for both the technical and non-technical public. In addition, the TR&Ds will support graduate student and postdoctoral research associate training so as to provide trainees with cutting edge biomedical research tools. This Core will also build a knowledge base relevant to the clinical translation of engineered tissues, and then disseminate this knowledge base to the broader scientific and non-scientific communities. The Dissemination component of this Core will also implement high quality, effective outreach activities to distribute results, facilitate collaborations, and provide training modules to an extended community. We will establish a high quality, flexible, informative and comprehensive website that will be easy to navigate. We plan to develop a toolbox so that these data are searchable and can be easily mined. We will establish technology and data sharing strategies and policies to ensure that the CECT resources are openly available to collaborators and users. This Core will be a key element serving the CECT to establish state-of-the-art training programs and materials as well as to maintain the integrity of data collection, storage, and transfer among the Technology Research and Development Projects, Collaborative Projects, and Service Projects.